flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungry Slug
On April 1st, 2018, a subgame available from the Home screen allowed you to feed a hungry slug. It was a Cookie Clicker clone with a theme based on the event 73. Background The Nidhogg Commander / ナイドホグル団長 recently woke up from his unsealing. With the help of his assistant, Slug Nazuna / ナメナズナ, you need to strengthen your army for the upcoming fight. How to Play Af02-how to raise.jpg|Directions Af02-main screen.jpg|Main screen Af02-give macaroons.jpg|Giving macaroons to the Naame Af02-max macaroon.jpg|Max macaroons Click on the macaroon to get Anger Macaroons / 怒りのマカロン to feed to the hungry Naame / はらぺこナーメ. Use macaroons to unlock helpers that will generate macaroons for you automatically. When halfway grown, the Naame reaches its 2nd stage. At 330,000 macaroons, the Naame will fully grow into some pest. The fully grown pest gets recorded in the reference book / 図鑑. With a fully grown pest, you will get the option to reset. When you reset, another Naame will come along. Helpers Spend macaroons to activate helpers to automatically generate macaroons for you. It is very cheap to activate all of them. With all of their help combined, your clicks add 152 macaroons per click, and you get 1,511 Macaroons per Second (Mps) automatically. *Mecha Commander Assistant / メカ団長補佐 *Macaroon Pâtissière / マカロンパティシエ *Macaroon Ranch / マカロン牧場 *Macaroon Excavation Team / マカロン発掘隊 *Macaroon Manufacturing Magic / マカロン製造魔法 *Macaroon Meteor Shower / マカロン流星群 Green Bristlegrass' animation can vary between standing, sitting, or laying down each time you restart the subgame. Nidhogg Comments This is an incomplete list of the comments the Nidhogg Commander will occasionally make. Af02-dc comment16.jpg|Hey! Don't step on my foot! That hurts! Eh? I have so many feet that it gets in the way...? Af02-dc comment15.jpg|I address this question to the blizzard. How about some delicious Nidhogg seals or some anger macaroons? (Reference: 十万石饅頭 commercial) Af02-dc comment14.jpg|Dancing in the snow, zoom zoom zoom. ♪ Af02-dc comment13.jpg|Crap! I stubbed my 727th left foot! Ow-ow-ow-ow! Af02-dc comment12.jpg|What's up with the macaroon ranch guys? Are they screwing around? Af02-dc comment11.jpg|I'm going to make macaroons today as well! Af02-dc comment10.jpg|I wonder what the macaroons taste like. I haven't tasted them before. Af02-dc comment09.jpg|Soiya! ... I just wanted to try saying it. Don't give me that face. How rude. Af02-dc comment08.jpg|I'm not a centipede! That centipisses me off... Er, nevermind. Af02-dc comment07.jpg|Winter Rose is so cold! I hate it. Af02-dc comment06.jpg|Now that I think about it, I wonder how many feet I have? I've never counted them. Af02-dc comment05.jpg|Macaroons for today. And macaroons for tomorrow. And macaroons for the day after tomorrow. Af02-dc comment04.jpg|After I've conquered Spring Garden... Af02-dc comment03.jpg|I've never gotten along with that Frasberg guy. I wonder why... Af02-dc comment02.jpg|I feel like our fighting potential has gone up quite a bit. Af02-dc comment01.jpg|I wonder what these macaroons are made of... I'm curious-mantis. Timing Af02-homescreen.jpg|Time left before the game ends Af02-end result.jpg|Final overall force from all players While the subgame was playable, a macaroon at the bottom-right hand corner of the Home screen showed how much time was left to play the game. When the game ended, the macaroon stated the final score (overall force) of all players is displayed. As a side note, players who did not exit the game could continue to increase this, so the score kept changing even after the game formally ended. The game ended based on the computer's local time, so it ended at different times depending on which time zone you lived in. Notes The Nidhogg Commander has 団長 / danchou / commander written on its head. Naame comes from 蛞蝓 / namekuji / slug. The name is also based on the Naae from event 73 whose name was based on 苗 / nae / sapling. Whereas the Naae was in front of a tree, the Naame was in front of a Nidhogg core. Category:Interface Category:April Fool's